Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)
For detailed information about the series, Visit Sonic News Network. Summary of this verse Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game franchise created and owned by Sega. The franchise centers on a series of speed-based platform games, but several are spin-offs in different genres. The protagonist of the series is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog named Sonic, whose peaceful life is often interrupted by the series's main antagonist, Doctor Eggman. Typically, Sonic—usually along with some of his friends, such as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles—must stop Eggman and foil any plans of world domination. The first game in the series, published in 1991, was conceived by Sega's Sonic Team division after Sega requested a mascot character; the title was a success and spawned sequels, and transformed Sega into a leading video game company during the 16-bit era in the early to mid-1990s. The Sonic Universe has a very rich history. The main character is Sonic the Hedgehog and his usual adventure is stopping Doctor Eggman from taking over the world up to the universe. It also has a very, very large cast, with some characters getting more focus then others. Overall, Sonic is a popular universe. In fact, the universe's history is very expandable to a point of having a rather spontaneous continuity. For this reason we have divided the Sonic Universe timeline into multiple "eras". Power of this verse The Sonicverse's power has a very wide range, ranging from Multi-City Block level+ to Multi-Continent level for the characters depending on the "era", with many of the Super forms and final bosses being Multi-Solar System level. In addition, it has several Multi-Universal threats in the form of Solaris and Eggwizard with the Power of the Stars in game canon, which have great destructive powers and hax. Adding Non-Canon spin offs, you have the Multiversal Illumina as the series' most powerful character. Here are the explanations about the feats, powerscaling and stats of all the characters of the verse. This verse also has many hax powers within it, such as Sonic and Shadow using an ability called Chaos Control which can be used to freeze time or teleport, Emerl and Metal Sonic being able to copy an opponent's abilities, Time Eater being able to slow down or travel through time and Alf Layla wa-Layla and Darkspine Sonic are capable of reality warping. Color Powers (which most characters can use) can grant intangibility, gravity manipulation and absorption. The verse also has a powerful level of technology capable of Planet to Multi-Solar System level busting destruction. However, their boom counterparts are much weaker, being Town level. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * Matthew Schroeder * Omniwhatever * SeiyryuShin * Rocks75 * Tao Pai Pai * Minecraftlover67 * Forksnipe315 * RyanBurns * Perilouss * KoichiSamakibara * itsyoboii * Unclechairman * MarvelFanatic119 * Darkness552 * Sheoth * TISSG7Redgrave * SuperKamiNappa * Cropfist * SaiyanSage * Elione-Arisu * Tailsman67 * Darkanine * Ryukama * Sera Loveheart * Paleomario66 * Adamjensen2030 * ChuChuLove * Raian230 * Dark649 * Avatarrwbyfan1 Neutral: * Professor Voodoo * Kirbyelmejor * Serpent of the Internet 97 Opponents: Character Profiles Weapon Profiles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Verses Category:Games